1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stand structure which enables an album, a scrapbook and the like to be self-sustaining and be decoration such as a photo stand by attaching a support leg to a back of the album, the scrapbook and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been already articles such as an album, a photo mount and a file, to which a stand is attached for a purpose to display a photograph decoratively as an alternative to a conventional photo stand. For example, an album disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Open Gazette No. S59-14218 is composed of a mount and a cover shielding front and back surfaces of the mount around. In this album, a triangular stand is to be formed by folding suitable parts of the cover. However, the cover of the album is hard chartaceous and therefore becomes unstable when placed on an uneven ground contacting surface such as a laced mat. This problem arises from a fact that a stand contacts a ground on a plane. Accordingly, a preferred placing way is to let a stand up on a line or a point. Further, each support leg disclosed in a photo box and an account book in Japanese Open Gazette for Utility Model No. S57-34477 and Japanese Utility Model Gazette No. S 30-12111 respectively has a similar structure and naturally has the same problem. In addition, these two inventions are inconvenient to carry or store, for the support leg thereof become bulky when folded down.
On the other hand, a stand for a pocket album in Japanese Patent Gazette No. H4-31879 and an album with a stand in Japanese Open Gazette for Utility Model No. S61-200264 are both not handy for a user since the stand thereof has to be put together by the user.
A stand structure as explained above has not been suggested so far as to an album that is comprised of conventional front and back covers and binder inserts, or a scrapbook.